


Cliques of Casper High

by Dogi9



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogi9/pseuds/Dogi9
Summary: Only days after moving to Amity Park, Andrew Reign finds himself embroiled in a world of filled with ghosts and intrigue. Though that's nothing compared to navigating the halls of Casper High.





	1. Welcome to Amity Park

**Author's Note:**

> _This story is presented [as it was originally published](https://www.deviantart.com/fireheart14/art/Cliques-of-Casper-High-Ch-1-45765526) \- without edits - from January 1 through February 10, 2007._
> 
> * * *
> 
> Here's just me rambling...
> 
> I started writing this shortly before "Reign Storm" hit the airwaves. I posted it before under the name "Sibling Rivalry" but stopped after the first three chapters. I have been urging myself to continue though, because I spend a good deal of time mentally creating characters and plotlines for what I plan to be a series.
> 
> I know there have been a ton of fics with OCs becoming Halfas, and either innocently joining Vlad or making a "Dream Team" with Danny. There will be Three OC halfas in these stories, only two introduced in this particular story. The one that the story is focusing on is... basically doomed from the start. And just to add, he is not on the greatest terms with Danny.
> 
> As for the other two halfas, I'm trying to make them more interesting. One of them appears evil, but it's unclear if he really is (a LOT more interesting than it sounds) and the other has a crippled family, a blind little brother, and I've been toying with the idea of making her or her sister have an eating disorder, but I doubt I'll use it because I'm very doubtful it would be allowed at the DPOF. (Though I have considered making one of them diabetic. Got to think about that.)
> 
> I'll be doing some character bashing in this fic. i.e. some characters will be slightly meaner than they actually are in the series, and they will pay dearly simply because I don't like them. Though surprisingly, I do put some lesser-liked (by Danny, Sam, etc.) characters in a more positive light, much to my own surprise.
> 
> There will be a number of OCs introduced in this and the sequel. If you do not like OCs, I'd recommend you'd stop reading. At last count, there are 12, maybe a few more, introduced in the first two stories.
> 
> This is not in sync with the current timeline. Meaning the story will not magically set itself up in the end for "Reign Storm", rather, it will continue as an alternate timeline.
> 
> I will be "shipping" but the majority of it will be between OCs (Remember: Reign Storm hasn't happened so there is no Sam-Danny-Valerie "love" triangle).
> 
> Wow, that was long. I guess that's it. If anyone has any suggestions, PLEASE SPEAK UP!

**Point of View: Andrew Reign**

Some people said I was too smart for my own good, that if you find the truth, there's consequences involved. But I didn't listen.

It All started the day we moved to Amity Park. Like it was any different from the last town I lived in. Except it had a MAJOR difference which I didn't see.

Ok, now I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm always doing that. I guess I didn't skip a grade for nothing... but sometimes, I wish I hadn't.

You could say I was a loser, but I'd make your life miserable if you pointed it out. I wasn't the quiet friendly kid next door. I learned a long time ago, If you don't stand up for yourself, no one will. However, I was the only one who believed that.

My Thoughts of how I was going to present myself to my peers were interupted by the ego-tripping brother of mine, the master of all evil, who's name is... Wes.

"Yo fatso! I need a six letter word that begins with a P! Since you’re the human dictionary I won't ask nicely!" Wes sneered.

I roll my eyes as I drop the box full of his favorite Video Games in the Trash Can. I wasn't fat, he called everyone that because he doesn't have the brain capacity to think of a better insult.

"Why, Your name of course Wes!" I retorted back, a quick comeback making the gears in my head turn.

"My name doesn't begin with a P!" Wes replied, as if he was the smartest person on the planet.

"Really?! I thought it was spelled P-S-Y-C-H-O," I recited Off, casting an angry stare back at Wes, once again wishing I was an only child.

What he said in response, I'll never know, for at that moment I saw a Flash of bright green as the limp form of a kid flew past me, pursued by a kid in black-and-white spandex.

For a moment, I was in Shock. My Little Brother had seen it, but he dealt with it by ignoring it. On the other hand, maybe it was just my imagination, you know? I still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something very different about this town, despite its perfectly built houses and its flowers, which were planted in a perfectly straight line.

I soon realized that a very annoyed Wes was standing beside me. Apparently, he had spoken to me, but I didn't hear him.

"I said," Wes repeated, "We have to go inside."

I quickly glanced at my surroundings. It was April, so rain was common. But today was better than most days. In fact, the ground was dry.

"Why?" I asked in confusion, but I decided to just follow Wes. That way, I wouldn't have to move boxes.

Inside, I found my parents sitting on the couch. Or at least, my mom was. My dad couldn't decide whether he should sit or stand, so he kept changing positions.

"Kids," My dad started, My mom sitting quietly, "I'm going to be away for a few weeks, the company is building a skyscraper in Chicago and I'm going to have to fill out paperwork at the office down there."

Now I was more confused then ever. Why were my parents so nervous about a business trip?

My Mom stood up after a few seconds of silence, "Oh Just Tell them!" she scolded t my dad. She turned to us and drew a difficult breath, mumbling the words, "The skyscraper is for my high school sweetheart, whom I dated from my sophomore year of high school, to my Junior year in College," she sighed, "He wants us to come visit him-"

I couldn't help it, I had another one of my outbursts. If something contradicted with my life, I had to voice my thoughts. "Mom! It's my first day of ninth grade at my new school! If I don't start tomorrow, I'll have to repeat the Ninth grade!"

What I said was true. I had a long bout with strep throat in the entire month of October. Also, My parents pulled me out of school for the first two weeks of April. I couldn't afford to miss much more!

My mom continued as if she didn't hear me, "Andrew, an old friend of my cousin Janet lives in Amity Park. She insisted that both you kids come and stay with you. But after the last time Wes stayed with someone else, well..."

Wes shrugged, "The fire department said no harm was done."

My mom continued, "... so he'll come with us so he won't destroy- I mean be a nuisance. Maddie's really nice from what I remember of her. She's a scientist, so I'm sure she have a bunch of books you could look through..."

My mom made it sound like an adventure, but in reality, my head was spinning. I had never liked April much, considering that Wes's birthday took place at the beginning of it. But this time, I had moved to another state, and was going to live with someone I'd never met!

I was surprised to find myself nodding my head in agreement.

* * *

Everyone knows that first days are hard. But in my case, that's an understatement. My parents would drop me off in the morning, and complete strangers would pick me up in the afternoon.

When the bell to homeroom rang, The Teacher, Ms. Tetslaff, made me stand at the front of the class. While I stood there, I could feel the cold stares of the kids at the desks in front of me. It was bad enough to start school with kids your own age, but kids older that you were completely different.

When Ms. Tetslaff asked who wanted to show me around, only girls raised their hands. Not because they liked me, but because they thought little kids were adorable.

A girl named Michaela ended up showing me to my classes. I liked her. She had a certain degree of popularity, but she was still nice. In fact, EXTREMELY nice. It was impossible to look more pink unless she died her hair and skin pink. I sincerely hoped she didn't. She had Strawberry blond hair and It was impossible to tell her eye color, because she wore pink contacts.

Of course, I was too busy paying attention Michaela to notice that there was someone in front of me until it was too late. To this day I'm still not sure of exactly what happened.

What I do know is this: It was definitely my fault.

You could probably guess what happened. I crashed into the girl holding a pink-and-purple thermos, getting ready to use dangerous weapons.

As I collected my wits, I was able to apologize to the girl, who's name I now know was Valerie. But, by the time I came to my senses, a boy with brown hair and a distinctive green baseball cap helped me up.

"Andrew, are you okay?" Michaela asked as if for the fourth time, "We have to get out of here!"

I remembered the boy and checked to make sure he hadn't left so I could thank him. He was still standing there, but his gaze was fixed on something over my head.

Before I could look up, I felt myself crumple to the floor. I heard Michaela scream, and I saw a flash of black and white.

* * *

When I finally woke up, it seemed as if the entire student body was staring at me. I searched the crowd for Michaela and that kid with the green cap, finally spotting them talking to a boy about my height in a Navy blue shirt and Navy blue pants.

It was about this time when the Vice Principal held out his hand to help me to my feet. It was also about the time when everyone stopped talking and stared at me in shocked silence.

Before I could ask what was the matter, Mr. Lancer motioned for me to enter the nearest classroom. Mr. Lancer then sat me down in the uncomfortable chair in front of the teacher’s desk. I’m pretty sure I sat in some gum.

“Mr. Reign it seems you have discovered one of the more unpleasant things about our town.” Mr. Lancer paused before saying, “InvisoBill”

* * *

I didn’t see Michaela again until lunch. She was with the kid with the green cap.

Before I could decide what to do next, Michaela motioned me over toward her table. I walked nervously over to sit next to her, but I was pushed aside by the boy in the Navy Blue Everything. I ended up sitting next to the kid in the green cap.

After a few seconds of uneasy silence, Michaela introduced me. The kid in the Green Cap was Ryan, and the kid in the Blue was Sebastian.

Sebastian frowned when he was introduced to me. I could tell he didn’t like me. Which was fine by me since there was definitely something about him that was not right, besides his obsession with Navy Blue.

I once again caught myself spacing out when Michaela started talking to me.

“You need a color,” Michaela repeated, unfazed, “How about Orange?”

Now I could tell I was hanging out with kids who came with their own color.

* * *

After School, I walked in the office for someone to pick me up. A Million things were going through my mind.

InvisoBill, Sebastian, Michaela, Ryan, The Girl With The Thermos, InvisoBill.

InvisoBill.

For some reason I couldn’t stop thinking about this thing people called “InvisoBill” but wouldn’t talk about.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the office door. Because Everyone, including the secretary had gone home, I decided to answer it.

Big Mistake.

Before I could react, I was locked in the Office with two Vampire-like creatures.

“Hello Andrew,” said the shorter one, “we’ve been looking for you.”

I stood there flabbergasted. How did these two things know my name? But before I could ask them what they wanted, they were gone. Or I was, because I once again did something I hated doing.

I fainted.

* * *

When I finally woke up, a girl a bit older than I was, was standing over me. She had long, ginger hair and was slapping me across the face.

“Hey!” I yelled in protest, and the slapping stopped.

“Are you okay?” asked a raven-haired boy about my height.

“Besides Ariel here trying to give me a black-and-blue face, never better,” I replied sarcastically. Miss Slappy didn’t look too happy, but her companion had a good natured sparkle in his eye.

Soon, the recent events came back to my brain. These are the people whom I’ll be living with for the next two weeks. Hopefully, The girl wouldn’t hold a grudge.

* * *

Once I caught a glimpse at their house, I knew that the girl, who’s name turned out to be Jazz, had already used up her grudges well above the limit against her parents and exterior designer.

The boy, who’s name was Danny, tried making conversation. “Make any friends yet?”

I stared at him skeptically before answering, “Michaela, Ryan, and Sebastian. I don’t know their last names, but they seem obsessed with colors.”

Maybe I should have mentioned this earlier, but I had a sixth and seventh sense. I could tell when someone was lying, or if something made then nervous, even if they were really good actors. And I could tell that Danny and Jazz had a problem with one of my new friends.

Or all of them.

* * *

I'm staying at the nut house. By nuts I mean people who were probably voted "Most likely to put baby monitors on tombstones" in High School... by a landslide.

Basically, This family, excluding Jazz and Danny, were Ghost Hunting Freaks!

At First they wanted me to sleep in the guest bedroom, which they used to store their samples of ectoplasm. Luckily Jazz intervened and I ended up on a cot in Danny's room.

I came out twice before what the mother called "Dinner" and Jazz called "Rabies."

The first time was to ask if anyone had any orange clothing. Danny had an orange baseball cap and Jazz had an orange skirt (which she had never worn since it clashed with the color of her hair). The Dad also had a billion orange lab suits, but they were WAY to big for me. Even if they weren't, I wasn't wearing ghost gear. Nor was I wearing the skirt.

The second time was when the phone rang. Jazz was showing her father how to use a calculator (which was odd since he was an inventor) and the mother was in the sound proof basement practicing high frequency plasma blasts for their newest invention "The Fenton Annihilator." Danny had left an hour ago with a girl in black (who I assumed was his girlfriend).

I picked up the hall phone and calming said, "Fenton residence" into the speaker,

Michaela's voice responded on the other end, sounding puzzled. "I'm sorry. I must have the wrong number. I'm looking for Andrew Reign."

"This in him speaking," I answered nervously.

The answer I heard on the other end was the last... okay, second last I expected. The last would have been "I'm dating your brother." But this was almost as bad.

"You mean to tell me you're on Fenton's side? Fine. I'm never speaking to you again. Traitor!"

Then the phone went dead.

* * *

This place was starting to get to me. Try being an extremely smart person living in a town where people assume you know everything.

Okay, bad scenario.

When I went downstairs for dinner, I was determined to get some answers. So determined, in fact, that on my way down the stairs I crashed into Danny and his friends who were on their way up, and sent everyone tumbling down.

"Watch it creep," the boy said, rubbing his neck, "You could have damaged my devastating good looks."

By now you could of guessed that anger had been building. I shouted some things that would have made my mother have heart failure at him. He left in tears.

Needless to say, Danny and is girlfriend weren't to happy with me. But I was caring less every passing minute. The weather seemed to feel the same as I did. It was, according to the newscaster, Tiffany Snow, the worst Thunderstorm to hit Amity Park County in 34 Years.

The girl, who's name was Sam, stayed for Dinner. However, Jazz's description was more accurate, It tasted like Rabies. Once I had completely eaten a pizza at a road-side diner before I realized it was green.

That food tasted much better.

Danny and Sam continued to glare at me, while Jazz looked at all three of us trying to figure out what was going on.

As soon as Rabies was over, the father offered to give me a tour of his lab. Normally I wouldn't have accepted, but my newfound sour attitude didn't want to be in the same room as the glaring couple.

* * *

I hate to admit it, but some of the technology was impressive. The design of the Ghosts Gloves was flawless, as was the Fenton Foamer and Fenton Bazooka.

I would probably have ben satisfied, if I hadn't caught sight of a glowing green tunnel at the other end of the lab.

The father followed my gaze as saw it was on the Portal. He beamed at me and explained what it was. "This Fenton Portal was designed when we were in college. After a few accidents, one involving my best friend being hospitalized-" his wife scowled at no one in particular, "We were able to create a link between the human world and the Ghost Zone."

I had never heard of a Ghost Zone before. The portal was amazing enough by itself. But it was the portal between two separate worlds?

At that moment I felt a question pop into my head, "Mr. Fenton? what powers the portal?"

Jack looked surprised at being asked a question, and answered, "The portal works like a refrigerator. Except with Ectoplasm. The portal functions through a cycle of evaporating and condensing ectoplasm." He scowled at a tank to the side, "Which is one of the reasons changing the ecto-filtator is so important! clean ectoplasm is needed."

I massaged my forehead, "But what causes the cycle? What forces the ectoplasm to begin the process?"

The mother answered this time, "Just like a refrigerator dear. The process is kept going by electricity."

This is what I was afraid of. "So what happens during a power surge?"

It was then that a bolt of lightning knocked down a telephone pole at the end of the street. Luckily, it landed in the street. and no one was crazy enough to go out for a drive in this weather.

It was then that the basement was enveloped in darkness.

It was also then that the Portal disappeared, leaving a cave of metal.


	2. Invisobill... Stupid Name

**Point of View: Jazmine Fenton**

I know Danny told me not to but in to his life. But I'm his sister: Isn't it my job to do just that?

But then again, maybe I shouldn't have. Because of my meddling, we have a child prodigy in our house who's already been traumatized by the town and is likely to figure out Danny's secret.

Andrew Reign still isn't as smart as me, even though he skipped a grade. He's only a Freshman and I'm a Junior! Though it's times like this I wish I were an intiminating Senior.

Let me start at the beginning. My meddling... let's see...

"Danny!" I yelled out the car window, "Mom called and asked if you were wearing clean underwear!"

...Erm, no. Too far back. Ah, here we are.

It was breakfast. Dad was going on about his newest invention: "The Fenton Annihilator". Three guesses as to who actually designed it. But no, Mom didn't take credit, she simply gave into to the pressures of the patriarchal soci-

Sorry. Where was I?

Danny had left for school already. He managed to make it on time walking with Sam and Tucker every day. Three guesses as to how.

I was still home because I could drive. This allowed me to make myself look my best for my patients.

Did I mention I'm practicing to be a therapist? Don't look at me like that, I'm not following in Spectra's footsteps. I have Sophmores and Freshman meet me at lunch once a week for an individual session.

I'm really getting sidetracked here. Anyway, when I came downstairs...

I saw my Mom talking on the phone. Dad was right next to her, making enthusiastic arm motions as usual.

Mom nodded to me, said something to the person on the other end, and hug up.

Dad's seemed to deflate. I actually think he lost weight! Mom gave him a look of contempt, and sat down at the table.

"Your father is upset because an old friend moved to town."

I frowned. My first thought was Vlad Masters, but Dad wopuld have been thrilled with a visit from his old college Roommate. It sure wasn't Harriet Chin or Aunt Alicia: both hated Dad too much, even to visit Mom. Then I thought more. The only other person I could think of was my Aunt Janet. She wasn't really my aunt, but she and Mom were close friends growing up.

It couldn't be her though. She died last year of a heart attack. People were shocked that a healthy woman in her forties would die that way. But then again, Janet was full of surprises.

Seeing the confusion on my face, my mother elaborated. "Janet's cousin Samantha. She and Vlad Masters dated in college. She dumped him in Junior year. No one was sure why... they seemed like the perfect couple."

I nodded, "So she's visiting?"

Mom shook her head, "No. Actually, they're going out of town and were wondering if we could watch their eldest son, Andrew, while they were gone."

"How old is he?"

"Thirteen. But he's supposed to be really smart. He's a freshman."

I bit my lip. I had been offered the chance to skip a grade at least seven times. I refused though, because that would mean that my education would forever be uncomplete. This kid would look smarter simply because he chose to skip and I didn't.

Mom must have noticed my expression, because she laughed and smiled, "Don't worry honey, it'll only be for a couple of weeks. And you'll always be my favorite genious."

Dad shot up, "I thought I was you're favorite genius!"

Mom sighed, "You are dear, but Jazz is my favorite girl genius."

"Oh," Dad looked confused, "Who wants pancakes?"

* * *

By lunch I had noticed the murmuring going around the school. Something obviously had happened.

For a while I ignored it. But, to my displeasure, today's patient, Spike, a Sophmore with... issues, was absent today. Forcing me to eat alone, as I wasn't the most liked person by the other Juniors, I couldn't help being bugged by the constant whispering, pointing, and blank stares across the cafeteria.

Finally, I gave in and walked over to the freshman honor society to ask what was up.

I asked a girl named Ashlee what was going on. What she said made my blood run cold out of fear.

The new kid, Andrew Reign, had been attacked in the hallway by what looked like a giant wasp. Despite the fact that it was a glowing green with blue patches, many believed it was the same creature that rampaged the school earlier in the school year, only to be defeated by none other than the Ghostboy.

Apparently, he seemed unharmed, although Lancer took him into his office as soon as he woke up and they determined he was okay.

I noticed that the pointing and staring were directed to a table on the south end of the cafeteria, I craned my head and spotted a boy about Danny's height with brown hair and a few freckles on his cheek. But what really caught my attention was his eyes.

They were an icey blue, so light it was almost as if they lacked any pigment. They sent shivers down my spine. I don't know why, but this kid creeped me out.

* * *

After school I met up with Danny. He had heard about the wasp, but was nowhere near when it happened. Still, most of the school seemed to believe that it was a "pet" of Invisobill. Danny didn't seemed too bothered. As he said, the town already believed him to be a dangerous ghost who wanted destruction.

I couldn't say I looked forward to picking up Andrew. I kept seeing those souless blue eyes everywhere I looked. It was almost as if I were cursed.

As we entered the office I felt my heart stop.

Andrew Reign was lying motionless on the floor. Eyes closed. His arms and lets were spread as if he was hit over the head and sent unconcious to the floor.

But what really made me frightened was the fact that he wasn't breathing.

Danny gasped, "What the heck happened here?"

Danny slowly crept forward and poked the body. No response.

I could feel myself panic. He couldn't be dead. I almost felt like I killed. His eyes had done their toll on my psychie. It was as if my desire to have those eyes disappear had caused this to happen.

He couldn't be dead.

"Jazz!"

Danny was clearly unhappy that I had jumped on the kid and began slapping his face.

To my relief I heard him respond, "Hey!" he yelled, clearly annoyed. He fixed me with an icy stare that made me freeze, goosebumps crawling up my spine.

Danny walked forward, "Are you okay?"

Andrew frowned, “Besides Ariel here trying to give me a black-and-blue face, never better."

That drew me out of my trance, and I frowned. Danny however, seemed to find this amusing and laughed.

* * *

The car ride home was an uncomfortable one, because we found out who Andrew's friends were.

Michaela Klein was never brought up anywhere around Danny or Sam, because they often got angry and began slamming doors. Whether it be front doors, back doors, screen doors, cabinent doors, car doors... Danny even slammed shut the Ghost Portal once!

Michaela and Sam were best friends throughout Junior High. Sam and Danny were friends, though not as close as they are now. This was probably because Sam and Tucker could never get along.

All seemed well... until Sebastian and Ryan entered the picture.

Sebastian was the most popular non-athletic boy in their grade. He had such a positive but dark aura around him. This won him the affection of both Michaela and Sam.

Michaela and Sam didn't want to ruin their friendship, so they decided that neither of them would become involved with him. But it didn't take long for Michaela to break that agreement. I'm not completely sure what happened then, but I do know that from that day on. The two trios hated each other's guts.

It always amazed me that Ryan was friends with Michaela and Sebastian. Ryan was artistic, and was hands down the best with a paint brush in Amity Park. Ryan and Sebastian always seemed like complete opposites. But then again, maybe it's just me who finds it strange.

I have to give Danny credit. He simply gave me a nervous glance and pretended like he didn't hear anything.

* * *

I was eternally grateful that my parents were out chasing some ghost when we got home. If Andrew had seen what looked like two escapees from an hazmet suit parade running around the already strange looking house, he may have turned around and ran back to Casper High.

No one said anything. Danny disapeared so quickly I wondered whether he had gone ghost. Andrew had taken one look at my house and his ice blue eyes seemed to become more frozen.

By the time we reached Danny's room I could tell he didn't want to be here.

* * *

I stared in amazement at the array of books Andrew had in his bag. They weren't cheap paperbacks that you bring on a short Vacation. Books like _Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_, _Warriors: The New Prophecy: Moonrise_, and other large hardcover books were all Andrew seemed to have brung to entertain himself.

No sooner was he unpacked and his cot set up, he had one of them open in his lap. The irony of it gave me fresh goosebumps.

Andrew must have sensed my stare, for he looked up from his book and cast me a wary stare.

I cleared my throught, "The new _Artemis Fowl_ book huh? Any good?"

Andrew looked back at his book, "12-year-old criminal mastermind? What's not to like?"

Not the answer I was hoping for...

I decided to change the subject, "So... interested in ghosts?"

Andrew put his book down, "Not really. I try to focus on fact rather than fiction. Unless of course, it is tastefully written." He gave me another stare, though this time I couldn't read this mood, "Why? Is this Inviso-bill everyone's afraid of supposed to be a ghost?"

"I-wouldn't-know-seeing-as-I've-never-met-him. Say-what-do-you-know,-my-parents-are-ghost-hunters-and-I've-never-seen-a-ghost.-Nope,-not-a-single-ghost.-Neither-has-Danny.-Especially-Danny.-Or-a-decent-meal-prepared-in-this-house.-I-swear-it-should-be-called-rabies-not-dinner-it's-so-aweful."

Curse my nervous habits. I could tell Andrew knew there was more to what I was saying... assuming he understood a word I've said.

I glanced at the door, "Well... Se you at dinner." I raced out of there so fast I'm pretty sure I created a sonic boom.

But I was definately sure that created one big problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what I have written so far of Chapter Two. If anyone is reading this I really would appreciate some feedback, even if it's just to let me know someone is actually reading this. ([x](https://www.deviantart.com/fireheart14/art/Cliques-of-Casper-High-Ch-2-46383150))
> 
> UPDATED 1/14/07 - Sorry, this update isn't as good as the last one. Jazz seems OOC...
> 
> UPDATED 2/10/07 - I think I did an okay job on the last part... sorry for any OOCness.


End file.
